The subject disclosure relates generally to method and system for facilitating image scaling and, in particular, for improving image scaling performance for memory and processing power constrained devices.
In many computing applications it is necessary to downscale images for proper display on small devices. For example, images embedded in web content are frequently downscaled for display on devices having relatively small display screen sizes, such as mobile phones.
Traditionally, image downscaling algorithms function by first decoding an entire original image, then downscaling the entire decoded original image to the desired size. This process requires a memory allocation sufficient to store the decoded original image, in addition to the memory allocated for the downscaled image version. Furthermore, under a traditional downscaling approach, color mapping (e.g., from CMYK or YUV color-space into RGB) is first performed for the original decoded image before downscaling is performed in the RGB color space.